


rumor has it (tell me something I cannot bear to hear)

by QuantumNebula



Series: DickTigerWeek2019 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Appearances by:, Day 1-Rumors, Dick's Emotional Support Titans, DickTigerWeek2019, Donna Troy - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Roy Harper - Freeform, Social Media, Wally West - Freeform, Warning: dumb boys, and assorted batboys lurking in the shadows, media, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumNebula/pseuds/QuantumNebula
Summary: All the news networks say the same thing- Nightwing has a new boyfriend, and boy is he mysterious. This upsets Tiger for some reason, but he can't figure out why.Meanwhile, Dick wonders how Tiger will react to being referred to as his boyfriend, and how this will affect the crush he most definitely does not have.





	rumor has it (tell me something I cannot bear to hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work for Dicktiger week, and also my first piece on A03. I'd like to dedicate this to the Tiger king of our hearts discord group. Thanks for giving me the confidence to share my writing for the first time in nearly three years. Love you guys :) Additionally, I don't have a beta so if you spot any missed mistakes, please let me know. Title blatantly stolen from Adele's Rumor Has It, because I enjoy being occasionally cliche. Enjoy! UPDATE: Sorry everyone I didn't actually add anything, there were just some mistakes that have been bothering me. A couple scenes changed a bit, but nothing plot relevant.

Tiger clenched his fists, glaring at the news reporters on screen.

“-really Anne?”

“Indeed Becky. Word on the street is that Nightwing is off the market. He’s been spotted in rather-ah, close quarters with a man. On several occasions as well.” They both twittered happily for a few seconds.

“Any word on the identity of this mysterious man?”

“Not yet, but several witnesses have reported seeing this potential boyfriend. One even saw him carrying Nightwing- get this- bridal style.”

“How romantic” sighed Becky. “It’s too bad he’s off the market though, I certainly would have been in line!” Tiger’s eyes narrowed, glaring intensely at the reporter.

“Wouldn’t we all Becky, wouldn’t we all.”

“And now on scene with the weather, our local Channel 9 forecaster Carter Mortenson!”

The screen flashed to a nearby park, where a sandy-haired man was staring off camera.

“-and yeah, I may be straight but Nightwing could totally smash, like have you seen him, look-“

“Carter”- a voice hissed- “You’re on air”.

Carter stuttered to a stop, turning to face the camera.

“Ah- yes –of cours- THE WEATHER-“

Tiger shut off the TV. The story was ridiculous. Honestly, where were they finding these so-called reporters? Dick wasn’t even dating right now, and if he was, Dick would have mentioned it to him.

Right?

They, as Dick put it, “hung out” on a regular basis, and the chatter was constant. That must be why the news story was angering him. He already heard about Dick’s life all the time, he didn’t need to hear more in the form of incorrect news bulletins. Tiger nodded to himself, satisfied with this conclusion.

The whole notion was ridiculous.

*********

The whole notion was not ridiculous. Multiple, legitimate news networks had picked up the story. It was on every screen Tiger saw. If he saw Vicki Vale gushing on TV one more time, he was going to break something. Even outside he couldn’t escape, Tiger thought angrily, as the 50-foot screen nearby continued to play the story.

He was beginning to believe that the rumors might, possibly, be true. Or at least have some truth to them. He felt hurt, and angry, for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp. Tiger figured that he was upset that Dick hadn’t shared such a development in his life. He had thought that they were… closer than that.

The bell tinkled violently as he pulled the restaurant door open a tad more forcefully than necessary. He stalked over to their usual table. Helena’s eyebrow raised over her cup of tea as she took in Tiger’s general demeanour.

“I see your having a particularly cheerful day.”

Tiger glared at her.

Helena took another sip. “So, what’s got you grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy”, said Tiger, grumpily.

“I see. Perfectly normal day then.”

“Of course, absolutely nothing is wron- oh not AGAIN.”

The tv had just switched on, but instead of the usual sports, it was yet another broadcast of the recently titled “Nightwing in Love”. Yes, Tiger hated the name given to the story with every fiber of his being. And then some. Tiger’s fists clenched and his scowl deepened.

Helena’s eyes flicked to the screen. “Ah, so that’s the problem. It’s Dick.”

“It’s not Dick.”

She gave him a deadpan look. Nearby, someone asked for the volume to be increased.

“And we are back with the latest update on our Nightwing in Love broadcast!” crowed Becky, bouncing her way on screen.

Anne joined her. “And you know we’ve got the most current information, as we were the first to break the story, no matter what Channel 7 says!” They were very perky. Tiger despised it.

“What have you got for us Anne? I’m just too excited. Can hardly contain it.”

“Well Becky, we’ve finally received a partial description of Nightwing’s mystery man!”

“I can’t wait!” Becky squealed.

Tiger could wait. Forever.

“Now,” continued Anne, “we don’t have much to go on, as he was seen from quite a distance. But we have been able confirm that he’s tall, well over 6 feet-“

No! thought Tiger. All of Dicks past partners had been taller than him.

“- and he’s of a bigger build than Nightwing, very muscular-”

“Ooo la la!”

This was just getting worse. It sounded like this man was exactly Dick’s type. Tiger focused back on the program, having missed a few seconds.

“So, what you’re saying is that he’s tall, dark and handsome?” cut in Becky.

“Exactly!”

This set Tiger’s teeth grinding. And this man had been spotted carrying Dick. How dare he. What if he was dangerous, sent to romance Nightwing for some evil purpose? Tiger had to do something.

Helena was still watching him. “Your mood has nothing to do with Dick then?” She said, perfectly sweet.

Tiger gave up. “These so-called news reports are ridiculous! Honestly, don’t they have real news to report!?”

Helena let him continue to rant.

“And its everywhere, talking about Dick’s mystery man, and how he was spotted carrying him. Dammit I should be the only one carrying him!”

“Why though.” asked Helena.

Tiger froze. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a sip of his drink to buy time.

She leaned in, in an almost conspiring way. “You seem quite upset over this. Why?”

“I... uh... I’m concerned about his safety.”

“His safety.” She repeated, incredulous.

“Yes. We know nothing about this man, and Dick can be a romantic, and also an idiot. He might not be doing all the proper background checks in the name of trust.”

“You’re worried that Batman’s kid isn’t doing all the proper checks.” Helena said flatly.

“Yes.”

“And your worried that we know nothing about this man. That you and I specifically know nothing about this man.”

“Correct.”

Helena looked mildly exasperated with Tiger, though he wasn’t sure why. But before she could continue, screams started up outside.

She exhaled. “Why is Gotham like this.”, before they both stood up and rushed outside.

*********

Tim walked into the cave, attention focused on his laptop, which he was precariously balancing on one hand. “Hey, Dick, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure” Dick said from the mats, where he was twisted into a shape that most humans can’t comprehend.

“Have you seen the- oh god what are you doing. I am not telling Bruce that you broke.” Tim said, irritated.

Dick untwisted his body, then did a flip to stand. Entirely for the drama of it. Tim rolled his eyes, before soldiering on because there was evidently nothing to see here. Nothing interesting at all.

“Have you seen your latest press?”

“On the last charity gala? Of course.” Dick said, purely to force Tim to say the name of the broadcast.

“No, the -ugh- Nightwing in Love stories.”

A faint “disgusting!” could be heard from the corner of the cave where Damian was lurking.

Dick smiled. His brothers were adorable. “Yeah I’ve seen them, kind of hard not to.”

“You don’t seem particularly concerned.”

Dick wandered over to the bars, pulling himself up. “Nah, this kind of stuff happens all the time.”

“Yeah, but this time it’s a lot bigger than usual. We’re talking major news networks. Not just the tabloids. You sure there’s nothing going on?”

“Yup!”

“You realize that people have seen you being carried by this guy, right?”

Dick shrugged. “I like to be held. Also, both my powered and non-powered friends seem to like picking me up and running. Apparently, I’m “too reckless”, or if you’re Tiger “an idiot".

“Are you sure that none of those people might have a thing for you?” Tim said, with a skeptical look.

“Definitely!”

“You sure?” Tim continued, stressing the syllables.

“Absolutely!” Dick said, upping his cheeriness to borderline annoying levels.

Tim sighed. “Well you should at least know where it started, and watch out for those reporters.”

He hit a couple buttons on his laptop, settling into what Dick called his research face. “The story started on Channel 9, but it rapidly gained traction online because the original report resulted in this”.

He put his laptop in front of Dick, who was hanging upside-down from the bars, showing an edited photo of a sandy haired weather reporter standing in a park. The text read ITS NOT GAY IF ITS NIGHTWING. Tim flicked to the next one, which read FORECAST TONIGHT: ITS RAINING NIGHTWING with multiple photoshopped Nightwings falling from the sky. Dick blinked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s still gay? Am I missing something?”

Tim visibly gave up. “Alright, that’s roughly all I can take today, goodbye.”

“Wait! Tim! TIM COME BACK! I don’t understand!” Tim did not come back.

Damian dropped from the ceiling, scrunching his cute button nose. Dick just wanted to squish his cheeks, but he also appreciated his limbs. “Grayson, you made a poor attempt to explain internet culture to me yesterday.”

Dick grinned. “Maybe so, but Tim doesn’t know that.”

Damian made an interesting, undefinable sound. “Ah. Next time I shall take part.” He flounced off to train.

Dick watched him go, considering that he may have started something he’d soon regret. He’d deal with it later, he decided, as his mind shifted back to the conversation with Tim. Was he missing something here? Despite what Dick had claimed, he had noticed that the magnitude of the rumors was larger than normal. Dick had begun to wonder if… just maybe… there was something there.

Dick wasn’t actually carried all that often, due to the fact that he mostly worked alone. Judging by the timing of the report, it was most likely him and Tiger that they had spotted. His relationship with Tiger was growing… complicated. Dick was self-aware enough at this point to recognize the signs within himself, and he was unquestionably starting to fall for Tiger.

He wanted to see Tiger every day, wake up with him in the morning. With copious amounts of cuddling of course. He loved how much Tiger cared. He was a such good man, and it was cute how he tried to hide it behind grumpiness and a standoffish attitude. At the start, Dick had only wanted to get Tiger out of his shell a bit, and find the personality behind that diamond exterior. He hadn’t expected to adore the person he found.

Dick stopped his train of thought before it could get any farther. It didn’t matter what he felt, because Tiger didn’t feel the same. It seemed like romance couldn’t manage to work out for Dick. Either he fell for the people who didn’t reciprocate, or the timing never worked out. Dick had begun to wonder if he was cursed. He didn’t think he had pissed off any love warlocks or anything, but he had pissed off a lot of people. Maybe one of them was a secret love warlock?

Honestly the media attention felt a bit like a punch to the face. He hoped that it wouldn’t make Tiger avoid him, and that the rumours quieted down soon. He may not be able to date Tiger, but Dick still wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. And that would have to be enough.

The caves alarms went off, dragging Dick out of his thoughts. Time for some action. He dismounted from the bars with a flourish, and ran for his uniform.

*********

Tiger sweared. In a plot that only Gotham could produce, the Penguin had released giant birds. While they had proven less than adept at their original purpose of stealing, they were unquestionably causing destruction. Tiger punched a bird. He punched several birds. How did his life get here?

He did it for Dick. That was the true answer. Evidently, it was Dick’s fault that he had to punch a bird.

Nearby, through the window of a destroyed store, only one TV screen had survived. And it was playing Nightwing in Love. Worse, it was Vicki Vale. Why? There were plenty of giant birds if she needed a story. This was absolutely the last straw. Tiger took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching, before remembering that this was Gotham.

He picked up a rock and chucked it at the screen. The smash was extremely satisfying.

Hours later, things were finally winding down. Tiger was sitting on top of a building, catching his breath. Appearing out of seemingly nowhere (Tiger did not flinch. Definitely not) Nightwing flew through the air, executing a perfect, if slightly showy landing. He stayed there, perching on a nearby gargoyle. Tiger was willing to admit that it looked rather dramatic, but honestly why was Gotham even built like this. That said, Wayne Industries usually had a pretty heavy hand in rebuilding…

“Hello!” Nightwing chirped. “How’s my favourite agent?”

Tiger noted that while the emotion was genuine, the smile was a little more plastic than usual. He was nervous. “Adequate. How is my second favourite bird?”

“Second?!!?”

“I prefer Penguin’s giant birds.”

Nightwing looked mildly offended. “That cold, even for you. How will my emotions ever recover?” He dramatically draped himself over Tiger's shoulder. However, he was trying a little too hard for it to be as natural as their normal routine. Moreover, unlike the usual, Tiger didn’t wrap his arm around Dick.

Dick frowned at the lack of contact. To be fair, Tiger always put his arm around Dick. Dick’s costume was far too thin, and someone had to keep him warm. Tiger was the logical choice, though it was rare that he met anyone he was comfortable having much contact with. Just another way that Dick was an exception.

“Your mad at me, aren’t you?” Dick said, his smile fracturing almost imperceptibly.

“Yes.”

Dick waited.

“How could you not tell me?”

Dicks face crumbled. “I’m so sorry Tiger, I know its awkward, but I can’t really give a proper statement for them to use.”

“The news isn’t the problem. I just would have preferred to find out from you, not the daily news report”. Even as he said it, Tiger had a feeling he wouldn’t have liked this new boyfriend no matter how they were introduced.

“God Tiger I- wait you don’t mind?” Dick met his eyes for the first time in the conversation, looking almost… hopeful if he had to guess? He hadn’t thought his approval mattered that much to Dick.

“Are you saying… that you would… maybe like to…” Dick trailed off.

“No, I don’t care about it at all.” Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say. Dick’s expression disappeared in a flash, face going completely blank.

“Oh. I see. I’ll just get out of your way then. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Then he leapt off the building before Tiger could say anything, leaving him bewildered.

What just happened.

*********

Dick swung away, feeling stupid because his eyes were prickling. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Honestly, he should be happy that Tiger wasn’t bothered by the rumors, even if he was a little less affectionate than usual. But hearing that he didn’t care… at all…

Dick would have to apologize for leaving so abruptly next time he saw Tiger. It wasn’t his fault that Dick couldn’t get a handle on his emotions. Tiger wasn’t obligated to like him back.

Dick stumbled a bit entering his apartment window. God, he really was gone for Tiger. Sure, he could keep his balance when being fired at by multiple enemies, but the second Tiger was involved it went out the window. Or in the window. Heh, score.

Dammit he needed Donna. Or ice cream. Wait no, Donna and ice cream. Yes, this was a good plan.

He picked up the phone.

*********

Donna was as amazing as ever. Dick loved her. She came for him, no questions asked and only one snarky comment. Additionally, she had an excellent, jauntily-placed sunhat on.

She stirred the last soupy bit of her ice cream, before resting her head on her hand. “So. What’s wrong with your love life this time?”

Dick started in his chair. She was like… right but he didn’t really enjoy the fact that Donna had known just from sitting with him. “How do you know it’s about my love life?” Hah. Take that Donna.

She looked unimpressed. “Dick, you only get like this over two things. Batman and your love life. And when it’s Batman, you brood on rooftops,-”

“Hey now-”

“-probably in an attempt to emulate him.”

Dick adopted an expression similar to a kicked puppy, which Donna ignored. “Secondly, you’re currently eating your third ice cream. Dick, you’re a detective. Tell me, does that look like a healthy emotional behaviour?”

“This is only my second ice cream.”

“I’m concerned with how that’s your problem with this situation. Also concerned with the quality of that lie. I know you had one before I got here.”

“I did not.” Dick lied.

Donna somehow managed to look even less impressed. She was truly a wonder. “Hey Alex?” She raised her voice to address their passing waiter. “How many ice creams has Dick had?”

Dick sent Alex a pleading look. Alex looked at him, then back at Donna. “That’s number 3. He also had a churro.”

“Alex!” Dick whined. He looked off into the distance, longingly. “Betrayed by my favourite ice cream waiter. The only thing that can help me now is another churro.”

Even Alex looked worried now. “Dude, I don’t know what’s up, but you got it bad. Did they do something shitty? Do I need to fight anyone?”

Donna looked at Dick triumphantly, and quite smug. “See? Obvious.” She said, daintily taking a spoonful of her half-melted ice cream.

Why were all his friends so dramatic. On second thought, they did not have time to unpack all that. Dick turned back to Alex. “No, it’s fine. Thanks Alex.”

“Alright but remember I’m always an option!” Alex shot Dick a pair of finger guns and walked away. Dick didn’t even get his churro. Had he been cut off?

Donna waited expectantly.

“Ugh, fine. It’s my love life. Specifically, my lack of one. Why do they never like me when I like them?”

“Dick, who are you talking about.”

“Tiger, obviously. But he doesn’t like me that way, and probably never will. God damn it I want to climb that man like a tree, and then-“

“Wait, wait, wait.” Donna cut in. “Your upset because you think Tiger doesn’t like you back. That’s the reason.”

“No.” Dick sighed. “I’m upset because I know Tiger doesn’t like me back. And I know that’s not really fair, but I can’t help how I feel about him. He’s perfect Donna.”

Donna put her fingers to her temple. “Your upset because Tiger, who you’ve been spending all this time with, and who has carried you enough that the news took notice, doesn’t like you.”

“Oh, don’t remind me.” Dick said. “It makes it even worse because I know what his arms feel like. He has so many muscles Donna. So many muscles.”

Donna was (unsurprisingly) still exasperated. “Alright, we both need air. Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

They dropped their payment on the table, as well as a generous tip for Alex. Dick followed Donna outside, now looking like both a kicked and a lost puppy. Donna looked up at into the sky, as if prepping herself for the conversation. “Your probably not going to listen to this, considering who you are, but maybe you should just talk to him? Tell him your feelings explicitly, none of this dancing around it bullshit. Have a real conversation with him.”

“I just don’t know Donna, what if he’s too uncomfortable to be around me? He seems uncomfortable now. I don’t want to lose the relationship we already have, especially after it took so long to build it.”

“Dick, I don’t think I can really help you with this.”

“Donna please, is there anything at all you can think…”

Dick trailed off, distracted by a passerby wearing a shirt emboldened with the words ITS NOT GAY IF ITS NIGHTWING.

Dick’s eyes widened. “There are t-shirts now?! Already!?”

Donna poked his side. “Dick. Focus.”

“I can’t! How long is that news report going to haunt me?”

Donna poked him harder.

“Alright, alright! But… you really don’t think that there’s anything to be done?” For the first time since Donna arrived, Dick’s tone actually carried some genuine hurt.

Donna looked at him, some pity present on her face. “Look Dick, here’s the thing. I may have phrased that wrong. I just don’t think that I can help you. I also have a suspicion that your missing something about this situation. And Dick, I don’t think you’ll believe it unless you work it out for yourself. You’ve always been stubborn like that.”

They turned into a more private alleyway, hiding them from any prying eyes.

Donna came to a stop, turning to face Dick and meeting his eyes.

“And for what it’s worth, if he reacts that badly then I don’t think he deserves you Dick. I know you have trouble believing it, but your one of the kindest and sweetest people I’ve ever met. And you may not be perfect, but if Tiger doesn’t see all the good in you? Then he's completely blind, and above all, as stated before, doesn't deserve you. If he's a good a guy as you say, at worst it will just be a little awkward for a while."

Dick’s throat tightened as Donna continued to speak. “Thanks Donna. For coming.” He managed to choke out.

She embraced him, Dick’s head resting on her shoulder, his face hiding in her hair.

“Always. I’ll always be there Boy Wonder.”

She could feel his smile. Donna couldn’t resist adding an “after all, how would you survive without me?”

Then she grabbed him tight and began to fly away. “Trick question Dick. You wouldn’t.”

Dick’s muffled giggles filled the air.

*********

Tiger was confused. He wasn’t sure why he had been cold with Dick, and honestly didn’t understand what exactly had happened during their conversation. Dick had never left like that before, without saying goodbye. And it had… hurt for some reason. Now however, Tiger thought he might be beginning to understand.

He had wanted to be with Dick. He had wanted to be the one to spend time with him and listen to his endless chatter. Tiger had never had much patience for small talk, but with Dick he could listen for hours. Of course, he would never tell Dick that, he had a reputation to keep. God, what was happening to him? He was particularly befuddled over why he was feeling so possessive of Dick’s time. Dick hung out with tons of people, and none of them bothered Tiger. What was so different if it was a boyfriend instead of a friend?

His apartment was eerily quiet. Tiger refused to turn on the TV, in case he saw any more of those blasted news bulletins. Now there were pictures of Dick's boyfriend out there, and he did not want to see them. He needed some background noise, or someone to talk to. His eyes shot open. Helena! Of course. She would be able to help.

He rolled over, grabbing his phone, dialling and impatiently waiting. Helena picked up on the second ring. “What do you need help with?”

Tiger frowned, despite knowing that Helena couldn’t see him. “Why do you assume I need help?”

“You’re not exactly one to initiate casual conversations. Also, I can hear it in your voice.”

“That’s… fair. It’s about Dick.”

“Ah, emotional help then.”

Tiger leaned back, putting his forearm over his eyes. “I don’t understand what’s going on. We had a conversation, and Dick just… left. And it hurt, and I don’t know why.”

Tiger could hear shifting on the other end, like Helena was sitting down and adjusting her position. “What was the last thing you said to him?”

“We were talking about the Nightwing in Love rumors. And he seemed to be trying to ask me how I felt about them. I told him I didn’t care. At all.”

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!”

Tiger jerked the phone away from his ear a bit, surprised by the intensity of the response. “I… don’t see the problem? The rumors don’t bother me.”

Tiger let Helena gather herself on the other end, wary of another outburst. “Okay, I’m good. I’m good. Come on Tiger, phrasing matters.”

“I still don’t understand what I did.”

“Alright. We’re going to try a new angle. Tiger, I need you to tell me what you think about Dick.”

Seemed like odd timing for a question like that. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Just- anything. What you think of him as a person. What you think when you’re with him.”

“Okay…” Tiger felt weirdly off balance with this. Kind of like what he felt on the rare occasion he revealed something private about himself. The very rare occasion, as he only really did that with Helena and Dick. “When we first met… I’ll be honest I was not impressed.”

Helena snorted. “You weren’t exactly subtle about that Tiger. In fact, you straight up told me. Many times.”

“Yes, I was too quick in my judgement. But as time went on… I saw him. Originally, I thought his unwillingness to do what I considered necessary at the time was just… useless morality. But then I began to see him, and his innate kindness. Dick is driven by the want to do good. He’s not looking for recognition, he honestly just wants to help.”

Tiger was ramping up, growing more passionate as he continued. “But it also drives me crazy. Dick doesn’t bother to care for himself. He almost needs someone there to help take care of him, not because he isn’t capable, but because he doesn’t think he’s important enough. And dammit! I want to show him that he is.” Tiger had lost all control of his speech at this point. “I want to be there to help him, because he helped me change MY life. I want to make sure he takes care of himself for once. I even want to listen to his chatter, and I don’t understand why Helena! What is going on?! I’m feeling and I don’t unders-“

“Okay that’s it.” Helena sharply cut him off. “I cannot take this anymore. You absolute fool. Those feelings are romantic. You like Dick. And from listening to you for days, I’m pretty sure you’re in love with him. God. I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Tiger stood, mouth open. He was thunderstruck. He started running every encounter he’d ever had with Dick through a new lens. He thought about he could remember thousands of little moments with Dick, perfectly recalling how he looked when focused, or how his eyes changed when he was laughing. Countless moments that were insignificant in the world, but that he could recall flawlessly, purely because Dick was there.

Helena was right. Tiger was in love with Richard Grayson.

“Helena… your right.”

“Of course I’m right, everyone knows that you love him! Except for you and Dick.”

Suddenly, Tiger felt his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach.

“Helena… what am I going to do? Dick already has a boyfriend.”

There was a sharp click as the phone was abruptly hung up on Helena’s end. Tiger looked down at the phone in his hand. Peculiar. He wondered why she had to leave so quickly. He sighed. Seems like this was his life now. Tiger put it out of his mind. He had to figure out what he was going to do, and especially what he would do the next time he saw Dick.

It always came back to Dick Grayson, didn’t it?

*********

Meanwhile, intense sparring was taking place in the headquarters formally belonging to Spyral, before the fall of the organization. One trainee paused while taking a drink, tilting her head. From the direction of the main office, she could hear what almost sounded like… a chaotic screech of rage?

*********

In the week since Tiger had seen Dick, he had begun to grow hopeful. The news had been slowly switching to questions on where Nightwing’s boyfriend had gone. The two of them hadn’t been spotted together in a week. It seemed like they were on the outs. Perhaps Dick’s boyfriend hadn’t been able to deal with the media attention. To be fair, Tiger hated that kind of thing as well.

That said, if it meant he got to be with Dick… Tiger would love to be the one in rumors. Dick was worth it. And this could be his chance. Tiger just wasn’t sure how to take it. What if he made the wrong move? Worse… what if Dick rejected him? He wasn’t exactly a saint, and he didn’t know if he actually deserved Dick. Dick was just so full of light, and Tiger was worried that he would hurt him. Tiger had no experience whatsoever with this romance thing, and that was for a reason. Tiger wasn’t sure that he deserved anyone.

Looks like he would have to find his courage. Because he was selfish, and he didn’t want to let Dick go. Especially not to this sketchy mystery boyfriend.

Then it happened. A small-scale breakout from Blackgate. Low-level criminals, easy to clean up. It was time to find Nightwing.

*********

Tiger was hiding behind an air-conditioning unit. The police mingled below, booking and taking the captured criminals away as the fight winded down. Nightwing stood on a nearby rooftop, watching the proceedings below. Tiger was not used to the feeling of nerves, but they were flowing through him now. He tried to shake them off, like he had seen Dick do on multiple occasions, and quickly discovered that it did not work for him. Then he gathered the shreds of his mysteriously vanished bravery, leapt into the air and headed up to the rooftop.

He landed lightly behind Dick, who didn’t turn around, though he must have heard him.

Tiger swallowed hard. “Can we talk? A-about… what’s been going on.” Tiger silently cursed himself. He wasn’t a man who stuttered. What was Dick doing to him?

Dick glanced over his shoulder. “You didn’t seem interested in talking last time. I thought you said you didn’t care.”

Great. This was a great start. “I’m sorry. I’ll admit that I didn’t react very well.”

Dick sighed. “Yeah. I didn’t react well either.”

This was really not the time for Tiger to be distracted by how good Dick looked in the Nightwing suit. A whole new world of possibilities had opened up. “Look there’s something I need to tell you.”

Dick drew closer, curious.

Tiger took a step back, reconsidered, and took two steps forward. “Uh… this is hard for me, and I’m not quite sure how to say it.”

Dick looked quizzical. “Tiger, whatever it is, I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Uh... well, I realized, because of the news…”

Dicks expression feel a little, but he still moved closer, like he couldn’t resist being drawn in. “Yes?”

“Well, you see I realized… I wanted to tell you…”

“Tiger you have to actually tell me.”

“I’m trying, it’s just, well-“

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how to say it-“

“TIGER! The point?”

Tiger looked at Dick, who was now mere inches away. Tiger could see that he was getting frustrated. He was already messing this up.

Panicked, Tiger made a snap decision, something he almost never did. “Fuck it!”

Then he grabbed Dick by the front of his costume, pulled him in and kissed him.

Dick squeaked in surprise, completely unprepared. He was unresponsive against Tiger, arms hanging uselessly by his side. Then Dick started to bring his arms up, and Tiger panicked more. He pulled back, taking in Dick’s shocked expression. This is why he didn't make snap decisions!

What had he done? Dick might still have a boyfriend and would be devastated by the possibility of cheating on him. Even though it was entirely Tiger’s fault, Dick would blame himself. That’s just who he was. Dick “the dinosaurs dying was my fault” Grayson. “I-I’m so sorry.” Tiger stuttered out. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Tiger didn’t know how to fix this.

So he ran away, leaving Nightwing standing on the rooftop, once again completely alone.

Dick looked around the empty rooftop. Tiger had kissed him? It had been surprising, but really nice...

Until he ran away. Dick had to release his emotions somehow, so he shouted “What the actual fuck?!!?” to the seemingly empty rooftop.

A faint “language!” could be heard from the shadows. Dick's eye twitched.

“GET OUT OF HERE BR- BATMAN!”

*********

“I just don’t understand. Roooooy.” Dicks voice was muffled, due to his face being pressed into the couch. “What is happening?”

Roy was standing above him, holding coffee, blinking blearily. “What are you doing in my house? How do I stop you bats from getting in here?”

An unexpected voice came from behind him. “You don’t. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Jason walked by, eating what were definitely Roy’s chips.

“What the hell? How long have you been here?”

Jason ignored him and left through the window. Roy decided that he needed to get a guard dog or something. He would deal with that later. After dealing with the dramatic lump on his couch. At least it wasn't his nicest couch, you never knew when those bats could be randomly bleeding instead of asking for help. He approached Dick.

Dick reached for Roy’s coffee. Roy deftly moved it away. “No, this is for me.” He held on tighter, tossing his hair dramatically. “Apparently it’s the only thing I have left that's solely for me.”

Dick gave him the kicked puppy expression. Fortunately, Roy was weaker than Donna when it came to sad looks from Dick. “Fine! Fine. Take it you heathen. I’ll make more.”

Dick moved to a cross legged position, holding his stolen coffee like the gremlin he was. He sipped it slowly, waiting for Roy to come back from the kitchen.

When Roy came back, he was also carrying a book, which he set down on the coffee table for later. “Let’s do this. We gotta be quiet though, I just put Lian to bed. Was not expecting this many break-ins tonight.”

“Tiger kissed me.”

“Nice. Donna told me you were into him.” Roy tried to high five him. Dick left him hanging.

“Then he ran away. Said he shouldn’t have done it.”

Roy slowly lowered his hand. “Yeah that’s not a great response.”

Dick put his face back into the couch. At least the couch was always there, even with its lumpy texture. “Hey, hey hold on there.” Roy began. “He initiated it though. Right?”

Dick raised his head. “Yeah.”

“And how did you respond.” Dick noticed that Roy was getting agitated, the way he often did when he made a break in a difficult case.

Dick looked a little regretful. “Not very well. I was too shocked to do much of anything? Like I’ve been into Tiger for a while, but I didn’t think there was any feelings on his side. I didn’t really get a chance to respond before he vanished on me.”

“Yeah, someone vanishing suddenly on you sucks doesn’t it?”

“Roy. Please not now.”

Roy was a little too pleased with himself. He crossed his legs, too casually for Dick’s ease of mind.

“You know he’s in love with you right?”

Dick started, almost spilling his coffee. “What?”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Dude. Literally everyone knows that the two of you are crazy about each other.”

Every time it seemed like Dick was getting somewhere, he just got sent farther and farther adrift. This time, he had flung into space by a Superman level being. “If that’s true,” Dick started slowly, “then why did he run away?”

“Dick, how good is Tiger at emotions?”

"…"

“Dick?”

“Okay I see your point. But, what if your wrong? I don’t think I can take another heartbreak Roy.”

Roy put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in. “Look, I can’t predict what will happen. I’m fairly certain he’ll respond well, but that’s not a guarantee I’m capable of giving. But one of things I admire about you is how willing you are to take a leap of faith. Even if it does get you into trouble sometimes. Or a lot.”

Dick chuckled, a tad of self-deprecation present, before quieting down again. Donna had been right, damn her. He needed to work this out for himself. But he also didn’t mind the point in the right direction from Roy.

He began to analyze his and Tiger’s encounters, before stepping back a bit. This wasn’t the type of thing you analyzed. He sat, on Roy’s lumpy couch, considering until his coffee went cold. Roy sat patiently, doing some reading while Dick thought it over. He loved that about Roy, how he knew that Dick needed the support of his presence, but not necessarily any input unless asked. Dick really did have the best friends.

Finally, Dick spoke. “You may be right Roy, there signs there. And this is something that I have to do, and I will never be satisfied with myself if I don’t. I'm not exactly good at leaving things alone, and I'd rather be prepared for the fallout instead of blurting it out at the wrong moment. But I’m still scared.”

Roy plopped down beside him on the couch. “Dick, we’re not solving anything tonight. Let’s see how this feels in the morning. We can even watch that shitty reality TV you like so much.”

Dick peeked up through his eyelashes. “Can we cuddle?” He smiled sweetly, which was of course a hundred percent fake. Dick would get his cuddles no matter what.

Roy laughed. “Like I have a choice. I know that face. Get over here.” Dick snuggled into his side, Roy throwing an arm over him.

Roy reached for the remote. “Plus, from what little I know about Tiger, he’s probably freaking out right now, just as much as you are.”

*********

Tiger heard knocking on his apartment door. Why. Well they wouldn't stop him from being sad.

Wait! He needed to open it didn’t he. Then his visitor could come in. God this whole scenario was messing with him. Why couldn't he be left to mope in peace.

Tiger stumbled over to the door, fumbling with the lock a few times. Damn, he probably should have stopped wallowing to do some light exercise, or at least stand up.

Dick liked jazzercise. He had asked Tiger to join him in the past, but Tiger had said no. Why hadn't he said yes.

Or maybe he should have said yes to yoga. Though he couldn't keep up with Dick's bendiness... the view was pretty good. No. Bad Tiger. That's what got you into this mess in the first place.

The door opened to reveal Helena. He loved Helena, she was such a good friend, but now was really not the time. “Helena! Hi. Your great... but please. Please just leave me be.”

Helena looked shocked for some undiscernible reason. “Tiger!? God there must be something wrong with you”

“… nooo. What makes you say that?”

She marched into the apartment, grabbing Tiger’s arm. “Tiger you just gave a compliment out of the blue. And no one was dying. This is practically a national event. Sit down, and tell me what happened.”

Dick Grayson happened. Tiger had had to do something, and he hadn't had many options. He was pretty sure that his options had been one, cry, two, cry some more, three, eat an entire carton of ice cream, or four, cry. And Tiger was not down for crying. Unfortunately, all he had been left with an empty ice cream container. Then he cried anyway because he was in love. And because of that newly reported story… fuck Channel 9. And also Channel 7. And Vicki Vale most of all.

“Dick Grayson happened. I just… love him so much.” His voice dropped to a whisper. "And I've ruined everything."

Helena eyed the three empty ice cream containers (Sue him, he was sad). "Hold on... did you eat ice cream like a teenager in a Hallmark movie?"

Tiger sniffed. "Maybe, but that's my business."

"There is no way that you came up with that on your own. You copied a romcom." Tiger sagged.

"Yeah... Dick likes them. We watched them together. And now I'll never get to do that again. Helena... he adored those love stories. Not only am I not the lead he wants, but I interfered with the one he's in.

Helena raised her hands, palms toward Tiger. "Hold on. What did you do? You haven't actually explained that part." Tiger shoved more ice cream into his mouth to avoid having to answer. Helena glanced around, bewildered. "Where did you get another container, seriously... ok that's not the point. Clearly, judging by... this-" She gestured around at the general state of the room, as well as Tiger."-you clearly aren't in any state to deal. As much as I hate to say it..." She sighed. "Would you like to... watch some terrible romcoms and eat more ice cream? Might as well continue living out the cliche." Helena began to pursue the movies. "Oh this one looks positively awful, lets watch it."

Needless to say, Tiger was sobbing within two movies. Considering the overall quality of the films, it was honestly pretty sad. That said, Helena looked fiendishly entertained. Tiger took back everything nice he'd said about her. She was an evil woman. Tiger gasped again. “Look how in love they are. Why can't I have that with Dick." Helena side eyed him pretty hard. The female lead looked more invested in the brick wall behind her love interest. Or perhaps that nearby potted plant.

Undeterred, Tiger continued."I want to hold him Helena. Did you know he likes to be held?”

Tiger looked back at Helena, eyes wide, and dare she say it, kind of adorable. “Alright, we are going to get nowhere tonight. Hopefully things will be a little clearer in the morning. Let’s get you to bed.”

"What's the point. I have no one to cuddle."

"Oh my god. You don't even like cuddles. Who are you and what have you done with Tiger."

*********

Well, Tiger was never doing that again. He'd had a... rough night to say the least. His head was pounding, like a herd of elephants had stampeded through, throwing his thoughts and memories every which way. Elephants were Dick’s favourite animal. Maybe he should get Dick an elephant? Ugh, he was never doing emotions again.

Wait that was dumb. He rolled over, nausea rising, before getting up and ambling into his kitchen. Perhaps eating multiple containers of ice cream for dinner hadn't been the best plan. He groggily noted that it barely the crack of dawn.

Helena was in there, which made sense. And, like the goddess among women that she was, Helena had made breakfast.

She pointed the spatula at him, like one would point a weapon. “Do not expect this again. I have only made breakfast and coffee because I’ve never seen you like that before. This is based on the entertainment value alone. And you were quite entertaining.”

Tiger growled. He would not rise to the bait.

Helena smirked. “Are you behaving like an actual tiger now? Might not be the best addition to your overall image.”

Tiger sat down and curled in grumpily, not feeling up to responding.

“You know what Tiger, I kind of like you like this.”

Well he clearly couldn't stand for that. Tiger cleared his throat, forcing out the first words of the morning. “I can and will fight you.”

Helena just laughed.

After his morning prayer, and some breakfast, Tiger was feeling a little less like a zombie, and a little more like a living human. Perhaps not a thriving human, but an alive one.

“Alright.” Helena sat down determinedly. “Onto last night. What happened. I’m going to assume it’s about Dick.”

Tiger was done dancing around. Time to be blunt. “I kissed him.”

“But that great!”

“Then I ran away.”

Helena looked roughly three seconds away from committing arson. Upon Tiger’s person. “Why are you doing this to yourself. And why did you run.”

Tiger groaned. “He has a boyfriend Helena. Dick has always been incredibly loyal, cheating would be a huge violation for him. Look, it’s fine if he hates me for what I did. But I couldn’t stand it if he hated himself. He already doesn't take enough care of himself, and I worry about him Helena.”

Helena dropped her head into her hands. “Look, I’m going to allow you to finish, because it sounds like you need to get all _this-_  She made a vague wavy gesture with her arms- out. But!" She pointed directly at Tiger. "Then I am going to tell you one very important piece of information you are missing, because then you will realize that several of these issues are literally non-existent. Carry on.”

Tiger squinted at her. That was weird. What could he be missing? “That’s not even the worst part.” He continued.

“Oh? What exactly went worse than that.”

“I was mostly fine the night that the -ah- incident happened.”

Helena glared at him. Tiger shifted uncomfortably in his chair before continuing, “Okay maybe I wasn’t fine, but I was managing.” Helena’s expression grew darker. “Fine. I was an emotional mess. Which was new for me, to say the least. But the worst was the next day when I saw the news. ‘Nightwing caught with mystery boyfriend again’. And the story explicitly stated they were spotted… " Tiger could barely force himself to say it. The situation was somehow less real if he refused to give voice to it. "...being physically affectionate. So it was all for nothing. I ruined my friendship with Dick for nothing."

Tiger was still devastated by this situation, the news, himself, everything. Yet Helena didn’t appear to be very concerned by the situation. She appeared more… exasperated? Maybe she needed to hear more. “I finally get up the courage to do something, and it doesn’t even pay off.”

She interlaced her fingers placing them beneath her chin. “You did run away from him.”

Tiger was just so shattered over that fact. “Yes, I’m aware that I was a coward, and didn’t face what I started. I know he doesn’t owe me anything. I most likely don’t deserve him anyway. But I can’t stop it from hurting.”

Helena smiled a little sadly. “For someone as intelligent as you are, you can really be dumb sometimes. And you’re far too hard on yourself. Look at where you came from Tiger, how arduous your childhood was. In my more pessimistic days, I would have said that it was impossible for anyone to come out of that situation alive without being evil. And even now, I know that you would have to be an amazing person to come out as a good man. And you are a great man Tiger.”

Tiger was touched beyond belief, but he didn’t know how to respond. Damn these emotions.

Thankfully, he was saved from formulating response by an annoyed red-head on his fire escape, knocking rapidly on his window. Naturally, Tiger let him in.

“Hi, Wally West here. Now I have no idea what’s been happening these past few weeks, other than what I’ve seen on the news. Unfortunately, I’m fast and owe Roy a favour."

Wally pulled a hand written note out of his pocket. “Apparently I am now the message boy for the Titans. Excellent. Anyway, here we go, this is from Roy.”

Wally cleared his throat importantly. “Dear Tiger. I currently have a depressed Dick Grayson on my couch. You are an- you know what I’m skipping that part- uh, just insert some insults here- for running away after kissing him. Stop playing with him, get off your ass and come collect your new boyfriend. He needs to get out of my house, especially when he’s this disgustingly in love with you. And your clearly disgustingly in love with him. You have been assigned boyfriend by Roy Harper. Don’t fuck this up. P.S. I have included instructions on where to meet Dick on the back of this letter. I will not be informing him why he is going. P.P.S. tap-oh this part is in all caps -TAP THAT ASS!” Wally finished, looking at Tiger expectantly, who was blushing and struggling with a response.

Tiger decided to ignore the last part of the letter. “He… he really loves me?”

“YES!” Helena shouted. “He’s clearly been into you since your days as partners at Spyral. At some point he fell in love with you. For some reason.”

Tiger was still unconvinced. “But what about Dick’s boyfriend?”

Wally, who was nosily exploring Tiger’s things, looked up confused. “What boyfriend? I haven’t been around lately, but Dick usually informs me on big changes in his life.”

“The one from the news? The one they won’t stop talking about? You said you've been watching, right? I haven’t turned on the TV in days, but unfortunately even my favourite radio station has updates on that blasted "Nightwing in Love" story.”

Helena was waving frantically in the background, trying to get Wally to stop. Wally, luckily or unluckily, was not great at hints and/or stopping. Wally frowned. “Dude, you realize that you’re the boyfriend in that story, right? Like I know you two aren’t dating yet, so it's a little awkward, but the two of you are pretty affectionate and that’s enough for the media.”

Tiger had a completely undiscernible expression on his face, like his entire world was being rearranged in that moment. For all intents and purposes, despite still being there, Tiger had left the room.

Wally grew uncomfortable with the silence. “…you knew that right?”

Helena slowly shook her head. “No, he did not.” Then she focused an intense glare on Wally, who suddenly realized that he had screwed up. “And I was going to tell him gently. GENTLY. You broke a perfectly good agent! Look at him!”

Tiger was a statue in the middle of the room. Then, life. “Oh, thank god.” Helena collapsed on the couch. “You made it.”

Tiger however, was undeterred by her reaction. “Dick is single. And he loves me. He actually loves me.” He turned, thrilled. “Helena he loves me!”

Wally started laughing. “Yes! He does! Dude, you might actually be worse at feelings then Batman. We all thought it was impossible!”

Tiger grabbed the letter and booked it out the window, doing parkour down the fire escape. He really had been spending too much time with Dick. He could have just run down the stairs like a normal person. Oh well. There were definitely worse things than being like Dick Grayson. “I’M GOING TO FIND DICK! I WILL GET DICK IF IT KILLS ME!” He shouted behind him.

A nearby balcony had two elderly women on it. One looked positively scandalized by these remarks, while the other one gave Tiger a thumbs up. Then he was gone, vaulting over a fence and disappearing.

Wally and Helena looked at each other.

“Uhh... want to go for coffee?” Wally said, hesitantly.

Wally’s phone went off, which he checked immediately. Sue him, Helena was a classy and intimidating woman. “Actually, rain check. Roy can’t convince Dick to go to a random rooftop for no reason. I could have predicted that." He looked at Helena, hoping to share an exasperated look. There was no reaction. "Okay... Anyway, I have now been instructed to just pick Dick up and run him there, no explanation. Yeah that's gonna go great for me. I’m never agreeing to do Roy an unspecified favour ever again, no matter how much I need his help.”

*********

Tiger stood upon the required rooftop. Honestly, Roy had made an excellent choice. There was a beautiful park stretched beneath him, gently warmed by the orange tinged morning, light streaming through the clouds. Apparently, this city could have nice things. It was definitely going to be the next site attacked by a super villain. The Gotham betting circles had best odds on Poison Ivy with an Evil Jungle (they had based the system on the board game Clue). But where was Dick?

As if summoned, a red blur sped up the side of the building, depositing a wild Dick Grayson. “There!” Wally said. “Fix this.” Then he flashed away.

Dick took a moment to orient himself. “Why Wally…” he whispered quietly to himself.

“Hello.” Tiger said. Dammit. Bad start. Just saying hello? What was he doing?

“Uh… hi?” Dick responded.

They stared at each other, before attempting to speak at the same time.

“I had something to tell-”

“You need to know-”

“Oh sorry-”

“I apologize-”

Astonishingly, they both started to laugh. A blessing in disguise, it succeeded in breaking the tension that was thick in the air.

“You first.” Dick said, getting a hold of himself.

This was it. Tiger had one last chance, and he was not going to screw it up. “Richard Grayson.”

Dick seemed surprised by the use of his full name, which reflected how serious Tiger was about this. Tiger was going to be completely honest with his feelings, which was novel for him.

“These last few weeks have been hard for me, and I’m very sorry for making it hard for you. When I saw the news reports, they made me angry, for a reason that I’ll admit I didn’t quite understand.” Dick was starting to look a little scared, so Tiger ploughed on hastily. “But it caused me to think more about you. At lot more about you. How kind you were, how much I wanted to be the one spending time with you, how much I wanted to hear your chatter. And”-he took a deep breath-“How I felt about you.”

Dick raised his hand in front of his mouth, to cover the smile he couldn’t stop from emerging. Emboldened, Tiger persisted. “And I needed a little help, but I realized that I was actually… jealous. See... I... uh... never actually realized that the news reports were about me?"

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, I only figure it out like, 30 minutes ago." Tiger started blushing.

Dick began to giggle. "Tiger, it was so obvious! This explains a couple things though, makes me feel better about a couple things as well."

Tiger smiled at him. "Yeah. It seems like I was the idiot in this case. That’s why I was so cold that night. I wanted to be the one waking up beside you, the one with you through thick and thin. It killed me to think that someone else was getting that.”

Tiger could see that tears were forming in Dicks eyes, but his face was still elated. “Because I love you Richard Grayson, and I want to be with you. Forever if you’ll have me.” Tiger paused, steeling himself for judgement. These next few moments could be the best in his life, or it could break him beyond repair.

“Tiger…” Dick said, “You don’t know how long I’ve hoped to hear something like that.” Tiger felt his heart soar. “Tiger, my partner… my lifeline back in Spyral as well as out here in my real life… I love you.”

It felt as if someone had put the sun in his chest. It rose into his head, where he became almost dizzy from the emotion it contained. But it was a beautiful, precious feeling, he never wanted to give up. The world felt like a dream, but this was real, tangible. How could he have been this lucky?

“Is this really happening?” Tiger said, like an idiot. It was still just as ironic, considering how much he used to call Dick that. And maybe still called. In Tiger's defence, Dick made some pretty reckless moves. But who cared? He’d gladly take anything to be with Dick.

Dick laughed wetly. “Kiss me? Please? And maybe don’t run away this time?”

Tiger laughed with him, slightly hysterical. How could this man make even the worst mistakes of his life happy? A moment that he regretted so much for its affect upon himself and his love? The needless pain it had caused for both of them? In the past, Tiger would say that he didn’t deserve Dick. But now, with Dick’s love… maybe he could believe that he deserved this after all. This was Tiger’s blessed second chance, and he was not going to mess it up.

Tiger leaned forward, cupping Dick’s jaw. Dicks eyes began to flutter closed as his face moved forward. Tiger speedily changed direction, his hand landing and coming to rest on Dick’s lower back, twisting him into a deep dip. Then Tiger kissed him.

And Dick pushed up to meet him, responding immediately, determined not to mess this up a second time.

Their first kiss had been terrifying. Their second was life changing.

For Dick, some of it was familiar. Dick was still surprised, this time by Tiger’s dip, which made him feel weak at the knees. But he was an active participant this time, arms coming up to wrap around Tigers neck. Oh, how could he ever have remained frozen through this, this wonderful burst of sensation. Dick felt secure and safe, even with eyes closed near the edge of a building. He trusted Tiger. And that’s what he needed. His romantic life had been uneven, shaky with heartbreak. He had been hurt bad in the past, in the worst way, because there often wasn't anyone to blame. Nothing to fight, or move for. And Dick hated being idle. For a while Dick had believed that something in him was broken. Though his and Tiger’s start was unsteady and turbulent, Dick could feel that this was different. Tiger was solid, in his hold and his demeanour. He would never let Dick fall.

Tiger had scoffed for years at any form of romance. But with Dick… he was willing to believe every swelling romantic piece of music, every story, every poem he had ever read. Tiger had been terrified to show his love, had kept it locked so deep within himself that he had forgotten its very existence. But Dick, with his openness to love had changed Tiger. Dick’s ability to share his love, despite how many times he had failed in the past, was miraculous to Tiger. He would never have been able to try that many times. Tiger had shut down after his first disappoint. Left by himself, he didn't think he would ever have opened up again. But Dick had gotten inside and drawn him back out, being exactly what he needed. Tiger would be forever grateful.

And in glow on the rising sun, neither of them could imagine being anywhere else.

Their kiss broke, Tiger pulling up, still holding tightly onto Dick. And they just looked at each other. Over the features of each other’s faces, into the depths of each other’s eyes. They didn’t want the moment to end.

But, eventually, it had too.

Tiger pulled Dick back up. They stood, in the silence of the morning, wind rustling through the trees below.

“Come home with me?” Tiger asked.

“Of course.” Then Dick grew a mischievous expression. He was smiling in the way he did when preparing to say something cheesy. “I’m always at home when I’m with you.”

You know what? Tiger didn’t mind it at all. He kind of liked it. This felt like them, a feeling that Tiger wanted to bask in for the rest of the day. If he was honest with himself, he loved it. And Tiger never wanted to lie to himself again. “I think you taught me what home was.” Tiger grabbed Dick’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

Dick blushed scarlet at his words. Interesting. Tiger had to explore this more. “In fact, I think you taught me what love was. I have never felt it like this before. I wasn’t even aware that it could be felt like this.”

Dick’s colour deepened, spreading over his entire. How cute. It seemed like he was too used to dishing out inspiring speeches and sappy comments. Couldn’t handle it directed at back at him. Tiger would certainly have fun with this. Dick was absolutely adorable.

And Tiger couldn’t be luckier.

*********

Down below, a camera was lowered, having accidentally caught what might just become the most famous footage of the year. And completely by accident at that. They just happened to be in the right place at the right time. A pure stroke of luck and chance. After all, this park was one of the few nice places to do a weather report. A couple beats of silence passed between the two men, and then the sandy-haired man spoke.

“Maybe… I am gay. Or at the very least, I’m gay for Nightwing.” It was Carter Mortenson of Channel 9 news, finally back at work. He continued to stare at the rooftop, unaware of his surroundings. “Nightwing turned me gay.”

Unfortunately, his camera man also caught this on film. While the footage of Carter's realization wasn’t exactly news worthy, it was certainly good enough for YouTube.

And in an unlucky turn of events, this cameraman, if placed on an alignment scale, was chaotic. Just chaotic. He couldn't keep this from the public, could he?

The internet took it’s hold.

New t-shirts were made within the week.

*********

The next morning, the front page was taken up by the image of Tiger dipping Nightwing, in the eternal moments after their kiss, where neither could bear to look away.

Everyone could see their love, in the way Tiger held Dick as if he was precious. In the way Dick looked at Tiger like he was his world. In the way that neither had noticed, or cared that they were being watched.

And it was clear to all that they would be blissful for years to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love some feedback, but kudos are great too! If your reading this, it means you made it to the end and I automatically love you. Later!


End file.
